The present invention relates to a method for controlling the flow of a pumpable product into a food treating apparatus comprising a conveyor belt on which the product is spread in order to be converted from liquid to solid phase. The invention also relates to an apparatus for carrying out the method, the apparatus comprising a substantially horizontal belt conveyor having a conveyor belt for treating a web or mat of a pumpable product, which is applied to the belt and spread over the entire width thereof, in such a manner that the product is solidified.
Apparatuses of this kind are previously known and are advantageously used, for instance, for freezing liquid or semi-liquid products, which should be formed into pellets readily portionable in the frozen state. Examples of such products are spinach, cream and sauces.
When variations appear in the speed of the conveyor belt in such an apparatus, the flow of product into the apparatus must be adjusted to maintain the correct filling degree therein. Because of e.g. the delays inherent in such a system, this adjustment has been found to entail great problems.